


The Watchtower

by flareonfury



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: sv100, Drabble, Episode s08e17 Hex, Gen, Watchtower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe meets the JLU's Watchtower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sv100 prompt Alternate Universe. Couldn't help myself. ;D

“You mean the Watchtower is you in your reality?” Shayera questioned the shorter woman. The others (Bruce, Diana, Clark, John, and Wally) studied her with mixed feelings. Bruce and John were still skeptical, while the rest of them were interested in learning more about the blonde – Clark especially.

Chloe nodded, glancing around her. “I can’t believe that this is the Watchtower. Compared what I have at home, this is amazing. I’ll have to remember to bug Ollie for more toys.”

“Ollie?” Wally asked, curious.

“Oliver Queen, or better known as the-”

“Green Arrow, we know.” Bruce interrupted.

“Cool,” Wally grinned.


End file.
